Confessions of a Life
by YN
Summary: KaiHil crackfic “I missed having you like this.” She simply nods at me and I laugh. I could always make her drunk with my kisses.
1. Today

**Confessions of a Life  
**by: YN (Yesterday's News)

Crack fic/KaixHil.

Kai POV

Chapter 1: Today

I can honestly say…fuck. Here I am standing in front of an art gallery simply because the girl in the photograph reminded me of someone I used to know back in the day. Well…I knew many people back in the day but I never spoke to them. Except for my teammates and that one girl, I guess she was part of the team too.

Okay…maybe I should recap. Tell everything…man I feel like I'm writing an autobiography but…Not! Stupid piece of shit. I've been called to do a biography many times by stupid reporters and whatnot. I'm not interested. I wouldn't be Kai if I did that. So anything that has to do with me and my personal life is definitely out.

Now going back…yes. I need to recap. I'm what…in my early twenties now? Yes I am. I'm about to turn twenty-one. Still considered among the top ten beybladers and still as good looking as ever….according to 'my' fangirls. Tyson is still a jealous ass, which is unbelievable seeing as I don't give a damn about my fangirls. They are too annoying. Screaming at me, yelling to me to marry them, even throwing engagement rings at me! I mean what the hell?! They have even gone as far as throwing their underwear at me. I ended with a brassier hitting my face in the last tournament and some panties stuck on my hair. I mean…eww. They were dirty. At least they could throw clean ones but now. Throw the dirty ones to your idol. What the fuck?!

Anyways, here I am standing about to turn twenty-one. I stopped participating in tournaments when I turned nineteen. Now we all are 'retired' except we get called every once in a while to attend to show _support_ to the forthcoming stars. Do we battle them? Well…I don't and neither do Yuriy and the rest of his team but everyone else…well…they enjoy it.

Well as I was about to state. My name is Kai Hiwatari…which is a given. Duh! I was born on November something something something in Russia. The date of my birth and everything else is non-important. Because seriously, who cares! From Russia…I went to Japan then dun dun…my dad abandoned me. Got sent to the abbey…came back with no memories and was that 'sourpuss-jerk-asshole-arrogant-Kai' which I supposedly I still am, according to Tyson but he's just a jackass.

Went to that tournament where I met all of the guys and then turn evil, got rescued from myself, eventually learning about friendship and then we won…no surprise there. Then came the next year, went to private school. Met Wyatt who was annoying at the beginning and who died because of me. Now the importance of this year is that I met that girl whose parents named her Hiromi.

I'll tell the truth. Hiromi and I had a thing back in the day. So I saved her twice from death yadda yadda yadda. Next tournament comes around and we all leave to do our own thing and defeat Tyson. Boris comes back along with BEGA and some other beybladers and well…shit happens. We win eventually…like always because we are the 'good guys' and all that stupid shit. I almost lost dranzer there too which got me depressed and pissed off. Luckily I had a pair of arms…however I won't go into details about that…not yet anyways.

Fourth tournament comes and out of nowhere she just left. Yes, _she_ left. Least to say I was pissed off. Stupid bitch. I'm still cursing her name till this day and I'll continue to curse it until I see her again and get the chance to yell at her. Now why on earth would I want to do that? Because I'm still pissed off! I swear I'm going to screw her when I see her.

"Would you like a program?" I look down at the little woman asking me…black hair. Stupid Hiromi.

"No. I'm just passing by." That's partially true. Okay so I talk more than I used to. So sue me. And I am just passing by…this gallery that is. I'm here due to the tournament that is being hosted in California. Of all the places too, well G-Revolutions is back…sort of…like a 'team' but not really. We are just the honor guests and everything along with everyone else. I'm rolling my eyes right now. I'm going back to the hotel because there is a press conference at the moment. This one kid…Kamiya or Sirilla..whatever something like that is the next big thing.

Ah…I see the hotel right there…in front of me. Lucky me…can you tell I'm being sarcastic? Well you should have. Anyways there they are…those hounds and let's not forget …the fangirls. They just have to make it so difficult for me.

"Oh Kai! Look over here!"

"Kai marry me please!"

"Look at me Kai!"

"You are so damn sexy!"

See what I mean? I hear this every single time. Well I guess it can be flattering but still…they are fangirls. Not that there is something bad with it…I just don't like the way they behave. Some of them actually drool…now _that_ is a turn off.

Okay. I'll admit it some of them are gorgeous. Great body and everything, but the relationship doesn't really work out. Don't ask how the hell I know because I'm not saying anything.

"Well glad you made it on time." Tyson.

"Hn." I'm always on time stupid. I don't stay at buffet tables stuffing my faces which of course is why I'm so great looking. Well…according to my fangirls you know.

"Same ol' Kai." Same ol' Tyson.

Revolving doors and flashes everywhere. I hate flashes so I close my eyes but not before looking where I'm supposed to walk. It wouldn't do good to crash you know. It would ruin my image and what not. Now this reminds me of something. It had been right after the third world championships. There had been a press conference that day. As soon as they began asking us how we dealt with stress I stood up and walked out. I was bored and didn't feel like answering that question. Besides I always do the bad boy thing. That's what I'm known and loved for.

Besides it wasn't like I was going to let them know that Hiromi was my stress reliever. That girl had an amazing mouth. Damn. Just remembering leaves me hot and bothered. Fuck.

I think I need to get laid.

* * *

Author's note: yep. I was bored and haha this was written. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed. Leave a review please! I thank you !

YN


	2. Tonight, Tonight

**Confessions of a Life**

By: YN

Chapter 2: Tonight, Tonight

As you can tell or well maybe you can't I'm standing in front of my mirror and yes I am hot and sexy and all those other good things. But anyways I'll have time to talk about me later. Except I think this mirror makes me look semi fat. That is unacceptable. I cannot look fat! I work out too much for that. Stupid mirror. Press conference finished and it turned out that kid's name or rather that girl, because she was a girl, was named Sandra. Weird eh? Anyways she was so 'excited' to meet us. Said something about us being her heroes and the reason why she became a beyblader. I could care less. I swear I saw a ghost with brown hair while that girl was talking which of course led to me not paying attention while still looking cool…like always.

I just amaze myself sometimes.

Anyways that mirror is making me angry so I must destroy it; maybe I can give it to Tyson or something. I'm pretty sure he will like it. One of the worst things happened today. I was jumped by a fangirl and kissed! I'm going to have nightmares for the rest of this week! Can you believe it? Out of nowhere she just jumped in front of me and kissed me! Kissed _ME!_ Of all people! I know I'm irresistible but still. Now if it had been an average looking brunette with an amazing mouth I wouldn't have minded. The gods know how much I miss that mouth---err _her_ I mean. How much I miss_ her_.

Now where the hell did it start? I ask myself that many times. I think it started when she accidentally walked in on me when I was changing. I thought nothing of it. I mean I knew I had a great physique and all but she was Hiromi. Anyways she said something like "Oh Kai! I'm terribly sorry." She muttered and then before I could say anything she was gone. I only heard the door slam. I never thought anything of it. She was just what? An assistant coach? Helper? Some girl? She was just Hiromi. I really didn't see her as anything else. It surprises me now that I think about it. But Hiromi Tachibana was never a girl to me.

I mean she didn't go crazy at the sight of me like those fangirls. I wasn't intimidating to her which sometimes I wish I was! That girl yelled at me now that I remember! I'll get her back for that. You can't yell at _me_! I thought she just saw me as Kai. So then I wondered why the hell she wouldn't look me in the eye for two weeks after what happened.

For some reason it bothered me and I was bothered about it bothering me! No girl should ever bother me that much! But no. Stupid Hiromi just had to bother me and it's stupid because she's not stupid. I wonder if she did all that just to get to me. I'll have to ask her if I ever see her again…no rephrase that. _When_ I see her again because I'm certainly not leaving this world before paying her back for what she did or rather _didn't _do to me.

That's why I'm going to have a fling with a fangirl right now because a relationship with them doesn't work. Most of them just want you for the looks and yes I am handsome but I don't like to be regarded as a trophy. _I_ like having the trophy. Not the other way around. Unless its—okay I'm not going to finish that sentence. It makes me sound desperate which I am not!

I'm not desperate…I'm not desperate…I'm not desparete…even though I'd rather be screwing a certain brunette than go out with a raven haired fangirl. This just freaking adds to my revenge spirit. Hiromi you better watch out when I see you. Somehow I have a feeling it's going to be soon too. I'm so good I know things before they happen.

* * *

Okay. So I'm getting my chauffer to drive me simply because I can't do it right now. I have to look cool and what better way to look cool and rich than by having someone drive you, who by the way calls you 'Master Kai.'

Alphonse has been with me since forever. I think. He was here when the whole Hiromi fiasco happened. I don't remember if I was depressed. I'll have to ask him later. But then again that would acknowledge that I was sad over a _girl_! And not just any girl but _Hiromi!_ Fuck. I need to stop thinking about this chick with brown hair. Ah fuck it. Who gives a damn. I can think about her all I want, after all it's not like anyone can hear my thoughts. At least I hope not.

Seeing as I am confessing and remembering many things…oh well there was this one time that that _girl_ betrayed me to a legions of rabid fan girls! I was being chased, right. Then out of nowhere this hands comes out and grabs me and when I turn I see its Hiromi. I don't know what the hell she expected of me. I just stared at her and she looked at me and said something like "Well?"

I just stared at her like she was some weird species I had never seen before. Then she just yelled "He's right here!" Can you believe the nerve of that girl! She saves me and then throws me back into the wolf pack! What the fuck was wrong with her?! Which reminds me now that I haven't paid her back for that. Oh yes. When I see you Hiromi…you better watch out. I'm going to make quick work out of you. Insert evil laughter.

"Master Kai, we've arrived." Oh great. Well now to deal with this fangirl…whoever the hell she is. But one thing is for sure. She's not the one that jumped out of nowhere and kissed me. I sit straight and close my eyes as the girl enters. I believe her name is Macy. I have to look moody and cool like always.

She's gushing…"Oh my gosh I can't believe that I'm actually going on a date with you!"

"You're so awesome and great and handsome and sexy and—I " Her hand is rubbing my tigh!! I can't believe it! I cannot have sex with her in this limo! This limo is sacred!! So being the cool rude guy that I am I remove her hand while glaring at her and then I smirk, which sends her into another frenzy! Can this girl shut up?

"And then I told my cousin that I was going out with Kai Hiwatari and she called me a liar! Can you believe that Kai-kun? She called _me_ a liar! I was so mad at her! But whatever I don't care what she thinks. Anyways my friends …"

Lalala. I think she is still talking but due to my amazing abilities to ignore and block out people I'm looking out the window while she thinks that I am _actually_ listening to her. I usually don't listen to unless it's to hear myself talk; now that is something worth hearing as I only grace people with my voice once in a while. When I think they are worth it.

"So then I was like No way! Then my friend only shook her head and I was like Oh my god! I don't believe it! Finally—"

I regret asking her to come with me even if it's just a one night thing. Ah…the door opens. Now I must act like a gentleman and help the fan out of the car. I just give her my hand. Fuck! She has like an iron tight grip? What the hell does she think I'm going to run away or something?? I would but I would actually just walk away not run. No. I must look cool in my exit. Therefore I never run out of anywhere, even if there have been instances where I wanted. Like that one time I wanted to run after Hiromi but didn't. I regret it now.

But no use in dwelling in the past since the past _is_ the past.

We entered and she was giggling like crazy. What the hell was wrong with this fangirl…I think she—however I voice interrupted me. Fuck.

"I see you still know how to pick 'em." I would know that average voice anywhere. Hiromi Tachibana was standing in front of me and all hell broke loose. Somehow I managed to trip a waiter who was passing by making him drop his tray on top of Macy who screamed, all the while I never took my eyes of the brunette, who I might add, abandoned me five years ago. Bitch. I was oblivious to all the chaos around me. I only watched as she cocked an eyebrow, mocking me. I hate her. But not really.

The iron grip around my hand had loosed and I turned to see Macy enraged and glaring at Hiromi. "You!"

"Yes dear, may I help you?" I wanted to laugh. She had cocked an eyebrow again and was giving Macy a cool look. Her poor dress was covered in red wine. I'm hoping she'll hate me after this. She just growled and stalked towards the restrooms.

"Sir we are terribly sorry—" They sounded like blah blah blah but I paid no attention and just waved it off because at that moment Hiromi had decided to leave and I would be damned if she left me a second time. I swear I would kill myself. Maybe then she'd feel guilty about being responsible for my death. After all, she'd deprive the world of a talented handsome young man.

Remember how I said that I never run out? Well fuck it! I ran after her and caught her in the parking lot. "You! Person! Wait!"

She had an annoyed look on her face when she turned. "The name is Hiromi, Kai. Or have you forgotten over these five past years?" Oh I wish I had. "What are you doing here anyways? Isn't your _date_ waiting _inside_ for you?" Was that a hint of jealousy I heard? This is just too good. Now I know she missed me just as much as I missed her. Besides, "Macy has no fucking clue that I'm only using her."

"You said fuck."

Okay. "Why yes, yes I did. What the hell does that have to do with anything?!" She's getting me pissed off and she's being too random.

"Nothing." She's giving me an innocent smile. My anger dissipates and I hate how much power she has over me.

"Aren't you hungry? You didn't eat." What the hell? We just see each other after five fucking years and she asks if I'm hungry. Oh I'm hungry, but not for food.

"I think I want an appetizer first." She just laughs.

* * *

Author's note: well hiromi is back and Kai seems rather happy! Lol. Anyways thanks for those of you who took time to review. I dedicate this chapter to you guys. Well hope you enjoyed. Thank you!

YN


	3. Last Night

**

* * *

**

Confessions of a Life

  
by: Yesterday's News (YN)

Chapter 3: Last Night

I had the most _wonderful_ time yesterday; maybe that's why I'm glaring out this window right now! So I catch up with Hiromi…and much to my shock she isn't running away from me! NO. She was running because she has a flight to catch back to California. I cannot believe this! I am standing right there, horny as hell because she's been gone for so freakin' long and all she can tell me is and I quote: "-Laugh- Your little fangirl can be your appetizer. I have a flight to catch. Take care."

TAKE CARE? What the fuck! So that was how I ended in a flight to California…much to Hiromi's annoyance for which I pride myself in. Fuck the damn tournament. I'll call saying I had an emergency. Which is true you know. I had an emergency called Hiromi. Of course I won't tell them _that._ I'll say my grandma died or some other trivial shit. Okay..so you are thinking…wasn't I in California? Well I was in Northern California and now I am currently in Southern California.

Right now I'm too pissed off.

Stupid little bitch is sleeping. _Too tired._ BULLSHITT!

She made me…Kai Hiwatari…sleep in the couch! The couch! _Oh why thank you your highness!_ Bah!

I wonder if this is where she has been all this time. Oh Wait! I hear a voice…is she _actually_ talking to moi? Am _I _currently _important?_

"Kai! Did you hear what I said!" there she goes again giving me this weird look. She gave me that weird look yesterday too when I accompanied her in her flight. It_kindly_ tells me to fuck off. Funny girl. When will she learn that I will not leave her alone? Ugh. She's in denial.

"Ah were you actually speaking to me? A humble servant?" Okay. That came out a bit more brusquely than required but then again maybe not. After all that is what I'm known for.

She's scowling at me. "There wasn't any other place for you to sleep. Besides who the hell invited you anyways?"

"Oh. It's not like you _don't_ have a guest room." Hah!

"You went looking around?" her face looks like she ate something sour. Stupid silly girl.

"I couldn't sleep." Of course I couldn't. The love of my life was sleeping a room away! See, there is this great thing about Hiromi. She doesn't wear a bra to bed. How do I know this? Well I leave it to all the midnight escapades I had back in the good days. To put it simply I found out when I used to sneak into her hotel room.

"Whatever." Okay. That is the Second time she blows me off. Okaaay. That sounds weird. She's ignoring me, that's what I meant. I don't like to be ignored! I'm the one who does the ignoring. Not the other people. When will she learn that I am _un_-ignorable! "Hiromi"

"Yes Kai dear?" she's mocking me. Why is she mocking me? When will she learn?

"I missed you." Ugh…there I go sounding so damn vulnerable. But this might just work! I hope it does because all I want to do right now is kiss her senseless. Being with Hiromi is fun there is this side to her that no one knows about except me and I am proud of that little fact. But let me give her my puppy look. She could never resist it. I swear I should have been an actor. Then I would have been twice as rich and famous. But then again I am rich and famous so it doesn't matter. Besides I do own like half the corporate world.

"Oh…Kai please don't start. Our relationship was not healthy." I don't care! Yes I was bordering on obsession but who cares! "It was an obsession from both our parts! It was never love." Okay. She just crossed the line RIGHT there. Not LOVE? Is she CRAZY! We are like head over heels for each other! How can she say it wasn't love? Oh hell no. I am not accepting this I tell you. I am NOT accepting this.

"Don't Bullshit me Hiromi!" I am sooo angry right now. "You were just as restless as I was last night. Or are you going to deny that?" Ha! Take that!

"Fine! Yes! Knowing that you were a few feet away drove me crazy! But what we had was just a fling! Okay. Just a fling! Ne—" I'm kissing her and it feels really good.

Damn her and the way she makes me ache! "Kai—stop. Please stop…" There really is no conviction behind her words and I know she's just begging for more. I guess our relationship sometimes bordered along BDSM. But that made it thrilling. "I missed having you like this." She simply nods at me and I laugh. I could always make her drunk with my kisses. Gods I missed her so much.

"How were you able to stay away from me so long?" She breaks the kiss and looks at me with malice. "It wasn't love." Bitch. She smiles wickedly and she pulls me down into a rather dominating kiss. I love this side of her. "You know—oh shit!" Remember when I said Hiromi had a good mouth? Well she has really good hands too. "What's wrong dear Kai?"

"I—I …shit! Woman!" She's laughing. "Young Kai seems to have missed me a lot. Aww. Hasn't young Kai been getting any?" I'm gasping. Shit. I'm trying to glare at her but my eyes just want to roll back into my head from the damn pleasure. Put that mouth and those hands together and it's just paradise.

I'm gasping and she's merely toying with me. "Tease" I grit that out because really, my brain isn't functioning. Which reminds me how the hell did we end up in the floor!

"You were asking for it." She whispers in my ear. I can feel her pressing down on me and all I can do is press back. I hear the moan that escapes her mouth and I think I'm dreaming. It's so hot and I know we are both burning.

* * *

I hate the sun. It is too bright especially in the morning. Stupid sun! It bothers my precious eyes! Wait—Wait. I'm confused. Where am I? My brain feels like mush. My brain is not functioning! Wait. Wait. Wait. How the hell did we end up in the bedroom? Last I remember we were on the kitchen floor. Well it doesn't matter. The bed is so much more comfortable. Now if only the stupid sun could go away!

I love having Hiromi as my pillow. She's so soft and comfortable. Yesterday…well more like last night was amazing.

"Kai"

"Hmm?" Hiromi should be quiet right now. I'm enjoying this peaceful moment. Sometimes she doesn't know when to shut up. But I guess that this time it's okay. Besides she's half asleep.

"Did you gain weight?" Is she calling me FAT? I lift my head and stare at her. But she's smirking. What the—"Got you."

Suddenly I'm on my back and she's on top of me. Evil little girl. "Sorry but I think I want you as my pillow now. Can't complain now, can we Kai?" I smirk. I think we'll spend today in this room _catching up_ on things. Things are so great right now. I have my Hiromi back. Now the tricky part will be trying to make her stay.

"But Kai, I think you did gain some weight."

Bitch. She's laughing.

"Don't mock me."

_

* * *

_

_Author's Note: _So? Yay! Kai got Hiromi back! But is she going to stay? Lol. Well to be honest I completely forgot about my account and the stories. So sorry. But not to worry. I'm back for the time being and hopefully chapter four will be out sometime soon in the future. Anyways to all those of you who read and review I give you a huge thanks! To those of you who don't review…well…thanks anyways. Lol

Also this is the un edited version. So the edited version will be out soon. But I know some of you are dying to read already so hope you enjoyed!

_Yesterday's News_


End file.
